I have to make it
by darkjak757
Summary: A song Fic using avont's song: four minutes.keely has to get to phil before its to late.


**i wanted to see if i could do another one-shot. i know its better than the last one. and don't worry i will still be working on my on mt othe story. "nobody will stop me from loving you."

* * *

(talkin on the phone) Hold up, hold up, hold up, slow down, slow down,**

**listen give me ten minutes. Wel-Well give me five minutes, **

**aight, but before you leave, i just need these last four minutes**

(_flash back)_

"were going back…" his voice sounded on the phone, almost on a nervous breakdown. "NO!" she screamed,he spoke again "I'm sorry to do this to you keels I just found out last night we are leaving now."keely sopke up "PHIL WAIT! Just please wait for me I will be there In a few. "keels…my family…" phil started. PLEASE WAIT FOR ME, I PROMISE I WILL BE THRERE" she screamed, on the verge of a nervous breakdown herself. "All right Keels, just please hurry.

_(end flashback)_

Its funny how we keep secrets inside of us until the last minute. Keely Teslow was one of those people. for the past 3 years she had been in love. A kind of love that she never told anybody not even "him". For he was the one she was in love with.

Before Phil Diffy came into her life, she was a different person. She was the type of girl to walk all over anybody just to get what she wanted. She was the most popular girl in school and the most superficial. But unaware to anyone, there was a another person inside her. A second Keely that was the opposite of what she shown on the outside. A kind and thoughtful Keely who loved to smile everyday.

**Pardon me if I'm talking fast and stumbling all over my words. **

**I heard you were leaving town, I thought I'd be the one to know first. **

**If you have a minute, let me talk to you and see whats goin on. **

**Don't say its nothing when its got to be something thats gone wrong**.

And when he came into her life, that second Keely was born. He became a big part of her life that she was ready to give up anything just to have him at her side 24/7. But there was one problem.

**Now let me explain, but i don't know what to say, cause i don't know what the hell happened**

**I come in the house to try to work it out and all ya doin is packin**

**Close ya suitcase, let me think straight, damn, what could be the reason, **

**baby talk to me, I'm almost outta time **

He came to her from the future, 100 years to be exact. Just knowing that he could leave her at any minute made her hate herself for loving him. But thats why she could not tell him her true feelings. she decided to keep it to herself. Until the fateful day came.

**I only got four minutes,to do what i got to do,**

**to prove to you, that i gone do anything.**

**I only got 4 minutes, to say what i got to say,**

**to make you stay and show you that i done changed.**

**Cause in 4 minutes, i'll never have my boy again.**

**4 minutes, I'ma lose him to some other girl.**

**4, no less no more, **

**I'm desperate 'cause the clock's tickin only got 4 minutes to go. **

He called her from his cell phone and said the exact words she never wanted to hear in her whole life.

**Who are these people, i dont know, in my house and they scratchin my floor.**

**Takin furinute outside and a u-haul pull up to my door.**

**Whats the reason that i get the feelin that you can't keep it real wit me.**

**Is it cause of the prior realtionships that i had off in the streets? **

Now she was speeding in her car desperate to get there on time. If she could not stop him from leaving then she would have to tell him how she felt. It didn't matter what he would say, even if he broke her heart, he had to know her true feelings.

**Nevermind that, this is you conscience speakin and you need to get ya love back**

**You got to find a way to try to get to his heart.**

**I'm takin suggestion, I've learned my lesson,**

**and conscience you my last life line, im down to my last seconds**.

She was driving at top speed. She did not care if she was breaking any laws, she did not care if she ran anyone down, Phil was all that mattered to her.

**I only got four minutes,to do what i got to do,**

**to prove to you, that i gone do anything.**

**I only got 4 minutes, to say what i got to say,**

**to make you stay and show you that i done changed.**

**Cause in 4 minutes, i'll never have my boy again.**

**4 minutes, I'ma lose him to some other girl.**

**4, no less no more, **

**I'm desperate 'cause the clock's tickin only got 4 minutes to go. **

She felt she was going to make it, until… "NO DAMN IT!" she yelled. there was ancident in the streets and there was a HUGE pile up of cars in the streets. Horns going off everywhere. She put her head down on the steering and started crying but she soon recovered. She was going to get to him, one way or another. She got out the car and started running to his house.

**I've done things in my past, i thought this love would last. **

**But i can't let you go baby, you my everything baby. **

**the reason i smile, and the reason i talk. **

**BAby, the reason i breathe, the only one for me. **

**You can't go through with this, if you left me my life wouldn't exist**

They say that in cases of emergencies, people can perform super human strength. Well that's what Keely did. She was not a good runner. It took her 10:00 minutes to run one mile. But now, she was running like she could have broken a world record. deseperate to make to him.

**Cause im still in love with you, and thats my word,**

**i don't give a damn what you heard,**

**oh, baby ill be true,**

**I only got 4 minutes.(echo) I only got 4 (echo) and im ruunin outta time**

**I ony got 4 minutes, only 4, (ECHO) **

on the way to his house, people somehow knew what she was doing, why she was running, and what she was trying to accomplish. There were cheers all over the street, all directed towards her. And even though she was tired, those cheers made her even more determined.

**i only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes, i'll never have my guy again.**

**4 minutes, ima lose him to some other girl**

**4, (OOHH) no less no more( I just can't take it)**

**I'm desperate cause the clocks ( i don't want it to happen, i won't let it happen) tickin only got 4 minutes.**

It started raining when she rounded his block. She was almost there, and when she finally made it to his house she found she saw it in the sky, The time machine. she called out "WAIT!" at the top of her lungs. but she was too late. There was a flash and then he was gone. In to his future, and out of hers. She then drop down to her hands and knees, her tears had mixed with the rain. There may have been thunder booming at that second but I grantee that everyone (even the four occupants in the time machine somehow) herd thissad girl yell "I LOVE YOU PHIL!

**I only got 4 minutes, to tell ya everything i love about you. **

**4 minutes to say i need ya i can't live without you. **

**I'm outta time, gotta say whats on my mind, **

**to keep you in my life, oh, damn, ima outta time.**

* * *

**we all know i don't own potf. or the song: 4 minutes, by Avent please R&R**


End file.
